


Last Night

by deanvspanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Language, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanvspanties/pseuds/deanvspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in a strange hotel with a ring on his finger that's not Mary's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> cliched title (idgaf). Also I just re-edited this (it was very VERY bad) XD I can't believe y'all still liked it while it was in such a state. So it would be nice if you guys could re-read this and get the stain of the other version out of your head. . . Also it's very possible I may make this into a multichapter fic someday but as it is now, it's just a one-shot. Thank you for reading!

As Dean lie there, he could tell something was wrong with the way the sun beat down on his face, something wrong with the scratchy feeling of his clothes--what must have been a cheap suit plastered onto his body. The stench of alcohol and smoke was all over him and he really, _really_ needed a shower (not to mention the deplorable condition of his _breath_ ). Something was wrong with the way his right side was warmer than the other. It wasn't like the normal waking-up-in-fuckall experience he usually had after a night of debauchery and sin. Usually he woke up naked and a whole lot less warm.

The funny thing was, Dean remembered going to the bar and drinking a very irresponsible amount of alcohol with Castiel. He didn't remember leaving with any girls-or even leaving at all. He knew this wasn't his and Sam's hotel. The bed was a lot bigger than the ones back in that dingy little room. He dare not open his lids, not only because he knew that sun was just waiting, ready to torture his eyes within an inch of their life, but also because reality was literally laying right next to him and he just wasn't ready for all of that.

He carefully attempted to sit up, wincing as tiny explosions of pain assaulted his noggin. Defeated, Dean flopped back down onto the overly soft pillows beneath his head and groaned in frustration. He really didn't want to deal with a hangover of this magnitude today. What possessed him to go so far past his limit anyways? What was the point of drinking like that in the first place?

A sleepy, very deep, very  _rough_  voice was suddenly all up in his ear and he felt his stomach drop when he realized just who it was.

"Dean. . ." Cas rolled over so that his arm and leg were draped over the hunter, his face nuzzled into his neck and Dean felt himself go five different shades of red.

"Oh God. . ." Dean groaned, headache flaring to life with a vengeance as the gravity of the situation sat it's fat ass on his shoulders all at once. Cas made a soft noise before there was soft snoring and Dean decided to brave the sun and open his eyes. And oh did it _burn_. "Goddammit. . ." Dean mumbled, squinting through what felt like fire licking at his eyeballs. He made out the hotel room; Definitely not the one he remembered paying for. Sure enough, Castiel was next to him. . . Fucking  _sleeping!_

Why was Cas sleeping? Angels didn't even _need_ to sleep, did they?

He was fully dressed though and so was Dean. . . In what must have been very cheap tuxedos. Dean curled his lip at the scratchy black material on his skin, the squashed pink corsage pinned onto his chest, and the smell of regret tainting the entire room. Cas was in similar attire, only his suit looked considerably less rumpled. What in the hell happened last night?

Dean stretched, raising his arms over his head, reveling in the pop-click of all of his bones snapping back into place. He hadn't partied this hard in a long-ass time. Glinting in the sunlight, a silver band on his left ring finger caught his eye. . . A band that definitely _wasn't_ his mother's wedding ring he used to wear.

"What the. . .?" He quickly brought the finger to his face and examined the ring. It was what appeared to be white gold, lined with yellow gold going all around the band. Dean's eyes were bugging out of his skull as he hurried to pull the ring off to examine it closer. On the inside it was engraved with what looked to Enochian on it and suddenly Dean felt dizzy because what the actual  _fuck?_! He placed it back on his finger and goddamn if it didn't fit perfectly! "C-Cas?!" He said, mortified and receiving no response. "Cas wake up!" Dean hunched over the sleeping angel and started to shake him. Castiel groaned, his voice so rough and gravelly with sleep that Dean almost didn't recognize it.

"Mmm good morning, Dean."

"Cas what the  _hell?_ Where are we? Why are we in suits and why do I have a goddamned  _ring_  on my finger?" Castiel pushed himself up and smiled, leaning in and every muscle in Dean's body came to a screeching halt as Cas pressed a sleepy kiss to his lips.

"You don't remember?" Cas said, pouting slightly. "Last night was  _incredible_." Last night. . . Last night. Last night?!

Oh god. . . Dean had a 'last night'. With fucking  _Cas!_

"W-What's my last name. . .?" He asked quietly, voice trembling in terror, looking at the ring as though it were about to explode. Castiel leaned into him, nuzzling into his neck and kissing him. Dean froze, the feeling of Castiel's lips on his skin so foreign and leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. Castiel chuckled lowly and the sound seemed to reverberate through Dean's entire being.

"Winchester, same as mine." Castiel looked at him, smiling happily. Dean felt himself go lightheaded. His stomach started tightening in all sorts of knots. Castiel was joking right? He _had_ to be. Dean held up his hand to show Cas and the angel smiled happily, holding up his own hand and revealing a similar ring placed on the exact position right next to. . .

"Why are you wearing my mom's wedding ring?!" Dean demanded, anger replacing mortification as he recalled the ring from memory and saw it placed right on Cas's fucking ring finger. He let his fingers link into Dean's from behind, rings clinking together. Castiel looked at him in confusion.

"You gave it to me when you proposed. I can't believe we actually did it, though." Cas smiled again, admiring their rings.

"Wh-What. . . Cas don't fuck with me man. I feel like I got hit by a truck!"

"Dean I'm doing nothing of the sort, in the verbal or physical sense." Dean did a double take as Cas blushed at his own fucking words. Jesus Christ. . . Dean rolled his eyes, looking at the rings again.

"Cas,  _please_  explain to me what the hell happened last night."

"What do you want me to explain?"

"Th-The rings, the suits! Why we're waking up in bed together because it's starting to look like we g-got--"

"Like we got married? We certainly did."

"Jesus fucking. . ." Dean buried his face in his hands, feeling the cool metal of the ring press against his face, only it seemed to burn him instead. Castiel's voice was less cheerful when he spoke.

"Don't blaspheme, Dean." Cas scolded, before looking at him seriously, almost a bit hurt. "You really don't remember?" Dean shook his head, horrified because he didn't fucking marry Cas. . . He can't have! Castiel sighed, scooting away and taking his warmth with him, gratefully blocking the sun from Dean's eyes. "Last night we went drinking together. You were drinking and already very drunk when you decided you wanted to see me 'shitfaced' as you put it. We drank our way through five warehouses, in five states before I couldn't even fly straight. I was very, very drunk." Cas said thoughtfully. Dean nodded, not remembering any of that but that wasn't the important part. He urged Cas to continue with a wave of his hand. "We ended up here in Sacramento, California. You drank more and showed me gambling and we ended up winning a large sum of money from one of the tables at the casino. We bought a room here and drank late into the night. We talked a lot and you cried so much." Castiel furrowed his brow sadly, Dean groaned in mortification at what he might have said. "You told me you wanted me to be with you forever and I told you I would."

"Oh Christ. . ." Dean mumbled. Castiel glared a bit before continuing.

"You told me you couldn't trust that, and explained that I had to marry you to prove it, so you gave me your mother's ring and said we were engaged. After that we went to the jewelers and picked out wedding bands. We bought plain rings and I engraved them for us." Dean flushed, hiding his face in his hands once again. Castiel's voice was quiet. "I get the feeling you're not happy about this."

"Cas. . . Just continue, please." Castiel sighed in frustration but continued, nonetheless.

"We found a chapel near the hotel here. We bought our tuxes and paid a homeless man to witness for us and said our vows." Castiel flushed, remembering the event that Dean couldn't and Dean could only imagine how  _that_  could have gone. "They even wrote up and submitted our marriage contracts for us. Dean you're my husband, now. We're bonded in holy matrimony." Castiel took his hand, holding on tightly as he said it.

Dean couldn't remember--Didn't even know if he wanted to but the proof was there. The rings and the hotel and Jesus, he was never drinking ever again. He looked away from the hopeful look Castiel was giving him now. How could he tell the angel it couldn't happen. He couldn't just be married to an  _angel_. . . A fucking  _male_  angel.

"Dean please tell me you wanted this. . ." Cas's voice was a little desperate as he said that.

"I--Oh God Cas, I don't even remember doing any of that and Jesus," Dean's face heated up as another question burst to the surface. "Shit we didn't. . . Did we. . .?" Dean gestured to the bed and Cas looked around, flushing as he understood.

"Oh! N-No, Dean. I--I got the feeling that we were going to but we both ended up falling asleep before we even got out of our tuxes." Small miracles. . . very small ones. Dean didn't know what was worse, accidentally sleeping with his best male friend-slash-angel, or accidentally _marrying_  his best male friend-slash-angel. Dean had skipped the awkward drunken sex and went straight to 'til death do us part, apparently. He covered his face with his hand, the sun in California was  _way_  too bright for his tastes.

For the first time, Dean looked around the large hotel room. It was beautiful--A suite probably. It was a circular shape, large white king bed and satin sheets. The evidence of their partying was all over the floor; liquor bottles, beer cans, and was that Hungry Hungry Hippos? At least they managed to get their shoes off before tumbling into bed. Dean felt his face go hot at what might have transpired if he'd been a little less smashed. . .

Did he make out with Cas? Did they touch each other? It sounded like they'd been well on their way to a very eventful night before passing out, and that was the scariest thing. He looked at Cas, hair a complete bees nest, bags under his eyes and skin flushed pink. His bow tie was gone, shirt and jacket hanging open to reveal his chest and Dean wondered what the story behind  _that_  might have been. Dean was horrified. . . He couldn't believe he behaved in such an outrageous manner even if he had been drunk. Dean believed himself to have more self-control than that.

And to do this to Cas, who seemed to be completely on-board with becoming suddenly married to Dean--a man and a hunter and a  _human_. Did Cas have feelings for him then? Was Dean so bold as to say Cas may  _love_  him? Why would Dean do this and not think of the consequences even a little bit? Did that mean that Dean liked Cas? Liked him more than a friend?

Dean couldn't help but laugh. The situation was so ridiculously cliché that it was funny.

"Castiel Winchester, huh?" Cas smiled so genuinely at the name that Dean felt his heart jump a bit at how happy the angel looked when he said it. Castiel frowned then, his voice unsure.

"If you want me to be. I would prefer it if you told me right now that it had been a mistake, Dean. You don't seem to remember doing this with me at all."

"You're right. I don't remember it." Castiel's shoulder's slumped, his expression falling just as thoroughly.

"Then we can get it annulled. The minister gave us a set of annulment papers as we left. He was laughing."

"I'm sure he was." Dean looked at Cas's sad expression and he sighed, looking away. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. "If someone told me last week I'd wake up in California married to an angel of the Lord, I'd tell them they were out of their minds." Castiel's expression was hard now and he was no longer holding Dean's hand.

"We'll undo it. Don't worry Dean. I'm sorry. I should have realized you were too drunk to make such a life-altering decision." Castiel moved to get up and Dean reached out a hand, pulling him back.

"I never said we should undo it." Dean flushed and Cas gaped at him in shock. Dean looked him straight in the eyes. "Look it was a mistake, and I don't recall ever liking men, but I must have married you for a reason. I mean I don't like it when you disappear on me and I _like_ you Cas. . . I like it when you're with me and I'm happier. I'm so much happier, so. . ." Dean held up his hand, looking at the pretty ring on his finger. "Having you bound to me like this isn't a problem." Castiel looked floored.

"It's not? Even if you're not attracted to me?" Dean smiled.

"Tell me what you said to me last night at our wedding?" Dean tried not to cringe at the word. Castiel's mouth was hanging open but he quickly shut it when he realized Dean's request. The angel steeled his features and looked completely serious as he spoke.

"My vow was to make sure you never found yourself alone again. I promised to show you how much of a gift you were every day for the rest of your life and this band." Castiel gently traced the white gold ring on Dean's finger. "It's a symbol of my love and devotion to you. . . In Enochian it says 'beloved' because that's the only word that even comes close to describing what you are to me." Dean stared at Cas, mouth open and heart beating wildly.

"D-Do you really mean that?" Cas took his hand, pulling Dean close.

"With every fiber of my being." Dean felt his eyes burn because shit. . . Cas really meant it. He really. . .

"Cas. . . Shit man that. . . that's really nice." He scratched his head, working up his nerve for what he was about to say. "Last night I don't know what happened and I can't imagine I said anything meaningful but I know you saved me. You were sent to me and since then you've fought for me, you've  _fallen_  for me, went against God himself just for me, and I don't want you to regret it." The words he'd always kept buried under all his bullshit suddenly seemed more important than anything and he had to say it. Cas needed to know. "I don't even know how to be a boyfriend, let alone a  _husband_  and I know I'll fuck up, but you know damn well I'm gonna try. I can't promise much, but I'll do my damnedest to make your sacrifice worth it. . ." Castiel grinned, pushing their foreheads together and taking Dean's hand.

"Funny thing is, that's almost exactly what you said last night when giving your vows. There was a lot more profanity, however." Dean laughed and Cas laughed with him. The sound of their laughter mingled together and how it rang through the hotel room seemed to be the thing that clicked in place for Dean and suddenly he didn't regret the night before, he only regretted that he didn't remember it.

"What does your ring say?" Dean asked, his face hot. "I'm assuming I chose what to engrave on it?" Castiel took his ring off and handed it to Dean. Dean pulled it to his face so he could read the engraving on the inside. It read "My Savior" in English. Dean bit his lip, face burning even hotter as he handed it back to Cas. "So that's it, then? You've made an honest man out of me?" Cas smirked.

"Assuming you don't feel the need to sleep with women ever again." Dean choked. He hadn't even thought of that. No pussy. . . ever?

"I might have to rethink this. . ." Castiel was about to pout again and he waved it off. "You know I'm kidding, sheesh. . ."

"But Dean are you even. . . do you even like men? I know you need to have sex but what if you can't have it with me?" Dean raised a brow.

"Guess we're going to have to find out, huh?" Castiel looked worried and Dean grinned. "Cas I made a promise and if it's one thing about Winchesters, we keep our word. You know that."

"Right but Dean I don't want being with me to be a chore for you. . ." Dean scooted closer, their crossed legs bumping at the knees and the hunter leaned forward, looking in Cas's beautiful blue eyes. "Being with you has never been a chore." Dean leaned even closer, rising to his knees, taking Cas's face in his hands and kissing him softly.

Pushing down his embarrassment, Dean allowed himself to assess the differences and establish the pros and cons of kissing a dude versus a girl.

Rougher lips, scrape of stubble against stubble--Not entirely unpleasant, Dean noted. No sickly sweet perfume or sticky lip gloss. . . Firm presses of lips against his own.

Strong hand cupping the back of his neck and pulling his head to the side to get better access. . . Cas's tongue pressing into his mouth. . .

Dean opened his mouth, letting the angel in and the embarrassing sound he heard had come from his own throat. Cas was pushing him down onto the bed now, kissing him hotly with a skill the inexperienced angel should _not_ have. . .

Cas was so strong, so hot that Dean couldn't help but wrap his fingers into Cas's hair and pull him closer. Castiel moaned and pulled away, looking down at Dean with Dark eyes.

"Please don't tell me you hated that. . ." Dean's voice was way more breathless than he wanted it to be when he spoke.

"Terrible. . . Just horrible." Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to assume that's sarcasm." Dean bit his lip, raising a brow with a smirk.

"I can't believe you've only had sex once and you kiss like  _that_."

"You like the way I kiss, Dean?" Cas wondered, tilting his head in that adorable way that he always did. Dean grinned, pulling Cas in for another hot kiss. He nibbled at Cas's lip before he pulled away.

"Yeah. . ."

"So does this mean you're bisexual?" Right to the fucking point as always. Dean choked on his spit and coughed to the side.

"I-I wouldn't go  _that_  far!" Dean said, his voice defensive. "We haven't even gotten to second base!" What was second base for men anyways, Dean wondered? Castiel narrowed his eyes for a moment before shrugging off his shirt and coat, not pausing as he undid his slacks. "Woah! Hold it, cowboy!" Dean said, grabbing Cas's hands in a panic. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Dean I need to know if you're sexually attracted to me." Dean nodded, pulling Cas's shirt back on and buttoning up a few buttons.

"I understand, but we need to take this slow or I'm going to seriously freak out."

"Slow. . ." Castiel repeated, not sounding happy about the matter. Dean nodded.

"Yeah let's just. . . Let's kiss a bit before we try anything else. I can do kissing so let's keep doing that." Castiel nodded, eyes darkening again before he took Dean's lips with his, not hesitating in pushing his tongue inside. Dean moaned as his tongue was sucked on and licked. Castiel groaned, linking their fingers and pinning Dean's hands to the side of his head. Dean felt those butterflies going crazy again because Cas was kinda hot. . . He liked it when the girls he slept with took control like this. . . So Cas was a guy. . . It was pretty much the same thing only kind of hotter because Dean knew he had no chance of taking control back this time.

Cas was showing him who was boss, and that may or may not have been the sexiest fucking thing Dean had ever experienced.

Castiel was exploring Dean's mouth, licking every inch of it and twisting their tongues together deliciously. Dean groaned thinking about why they were here. . . freakin' _married_. He belonged to Castiel now. . . His husband. . . Dean's heart was racing as his 'husband' took what was  _his_. He moaned, unable to stop his mind there. He was thinking of all the ways Cas could possibly 'claim' him.

It shouldn't have been so sexy. . .

It would be sexier, though, if Dean didn't smell like fifty bars.

"Okay, Winchester, shower time." Dean broke the kiss and Castiel pulled away, face flushed and breathless (then again, he didn't really need to breathe so that was okay). Dean smirked, stroking a finger along Cas's stubbly jaw. "That name isn't a lucky one, Cas. You sure you can handle it?" Cas smiled wide.

"It's my honor, Dean."

And maybe, just maybe, it was.


End file.
